the crazyest iterview ever
by a human girl
Summary: my OCs iterwiew one HxH and one YYH character every chapter. Cynthia, Rim and Satan are the hosts so... we're screwed.


**So basically, the OCs from my yu yu hakusho and hunter x hunter fics are interviewing the TV characters.**

**I know a lot of people already did something like this but I have a good excuse… I'm bored. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own yu yu hakusho, hunter x hunter, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, none existing plot and eggbeater.**

**WARNING:**** spoilers for my first yu yu hakusho and hunter x hunter fics are present.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ Gon and Yuske

The town is usually quiet during the evening, but today, a TV studio was as noisy as a… a… I don't even know!

It was so loud, people started thinking hell itself was squeezed inside. They were close.

Over one hundred fans and their families were happily fan girling/boying or waiting for the show to start.

Around four minutes later, an eighteen year old girl with red devil horns, red devil wings and a red devil tail ran on stage, followed by a fourteen year old girl with blood red eyes and hair.

"Ok people, I'm Cynthia and I lost a bet so I have to be one of the damn hosts so I'm totally pissed and ready to kill someone (but aren't you always ready to kill someone?) but if we finish this quickly _maybe _no one'll get hurt." announced the devil.

"Hi! I'm Rim, my other half, Satan and I will be Cynthia's co-hosts!" beamed the fourteen year old happily "Every episode we'll interview one hunter x hunter character and one yu yu hakusho character, and our first interviewees just happen to be the loveable main characters, Gon and Yuske!"

As soon as Rim finished the sentence Gon and Yuske walked on stage, accompanied by loud applause, squeals and other things you can expect fan girls and some fan boys would do.

Cynthia sat on one of the comfortable looking chairs provided and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Hi!" exclaimed Gon enthusiastically.

"Hi!" beamed Rim equally happy.

Yuske and Cynthia just glared, neither of them wanted to be there. But can you blame them? No. Cynthia's reason? She doesn't like attention. Yuske's reason? Fans are plotting to rape him.

"Ok!" Rim picked up a hat with cards in it and pulled out one card "Looks like our first topic is popular parings!" the crowd erupted into squeals and giggles at the mention of parings, they only stopped when Cynthia gave them her trade mark I'm-gonna-kill-you-now-so-start-praying stare.

Rim blinked. But it wasn't an ordinary blink. It took a whole second. And when she opened her eyes they looked different. They looked scary. Her bangs were different to. They didn't frame her face like a perfect little picture anymore. They stuck out like sharp needles. It wasn't Rim anymore. It was Satan.

A sadistic grin spread across Satan and Cynthia's faces, they're ready to do some damage.

Yuske had a feeling he knows what the girls are about to do, and he didn't like it. Gon however, remained blissfully ignorant.

"All right boys, the first question is for… Gon!" announced Satan, attempting to sound innocent… and failing miserably.

**IN AN APARTMENT IN THE CITY**

Killua, Kurapika and Leorio were sitting in front of the TV.

"This is really bad…" murmured Kurapika.

"Damn sadist!" growled Leorio.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled Killua, Leorio did a double take and Kurapika went to get some soap. What did he need soap for? To wash Killua's mouth.

**AT THE STUDIO**

"All right! So Gon, what do you think about yaoi parings?" asked Cynthia, grinning like a psychopath.

Gon frowned, "What's yaoi?"

Yuske was literally on the edge of his seat, Gon is definitely strange, that much is obvious, and he could drive a person crazy without even knowing it, but can he really maintain his innocence?

"Well, basically it's when two people from the same gender love each other" explained Satan (who was covering her other half's ears).

"So I love yaoi! I love Killua!" announced Gon, making people do one of four things:

a) Faint (like some of the viewers and audience members)

b) Do a double take (like the staff (other than Rim who doesn't know what's going on) and Yuske)

c) Squeal (like the KilluGon fans)

d) Wait for the next statement to be said (like everyone who knows Gon's personality)

The spiky haired kid smiled (obviously oblivious to the craziness in the air), "Because he's my best friend!"

Cynthia, Satan and Yuske did an anime fall while the people mentioned between the brackets of option 'd' burst with laughter (not literally).

"Ok… that's not really what I meant but let's move on 'cause I don't think we'll manage to get anything out of you so, yeah" decided Satan, a bit disappointed.

Cynthia didn't seem bothered at all, in fact, she was smirking!

"So, Yuske! What's your opinion about a certain yaoi pairing?" she asked, her words practically dripping with a cruel kind of curiosity.

A few minutes passed before Yuske forced out a response, "What pairing…?"

The devil was getting annoyed, she finally found something worthwhile and her curiosity increased with every second, she couldn't stop herself from blurting out the question we're all asking in our heads, "_**DO YOU LOVE KUABARA?!"**_

People's reactions to that statement:

a) Laughing so hard they pissed their pants (like Genkai, Boton, Koenma, Shizuru, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, other characters from yu yu hakusho, Sera, Calisa, Page, Hera, Satan and Killua)

b) Shocked and raging (like Yuske, Keiko and Kuabara)

c) Doing a double take (like Kurapika, Leorio, some viewers and some audience members)

d) Squealing (like certain fans)

Then Yuske went on a crazy rampage which I can't describe because it'll give you nightmares! ;-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Does this count as a cliff hanger? I can't tell.**

**Kai: Dumb ass.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Kai: It's a good thing you don't have any fans 'cause if you did they'd be mad at you for taking so long to update.**

**Me: … *picks up eggbeater*…**

**Kai: Oh… well… shit.**

**Yuske: **_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**_

**Me: *turns around to face Yuske* Did you say something?**

**Yuske: … Did I miss anything?**

**Kai: … just run… while you still can…**

**The cookie monster**_**: OH MY GOD! THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! **_

**Review **n.n (or you'll have to face me when I'm in crazy mode…)


End file.
